my character rp bio
by ConflictedxXxLostInTheDark
Summary: Moo


**General information**

**Birth Name:** Aleydis Fara Pyros

**Given Name:** Aleydis Fara Ailae

**Alias:** Aley

**Gender:** Female

**Race/Species:** Vampyre Succubus Hybrid

**Age:** Looks about 18, but she cannot remember her true age

**Birthday:** April 1st

**Rank: **Lady of the House

**Realm:** House of Ailae, Kesh

**FAMILY INFORMATION**

**Birth Mother:** Arzu pyros

**Birth Father:** Unknown

**Aleydis's Siblings:** Kalista Serenity Ailae

**Birth Children:** Felix, Tyler,Auki, Kittu.

**Step children:** Lucy wife to her son Tyler

**Bonded Mate:** Indecisive

**Current House:** Ailae

**Physical Information**

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** 170

**Eye Color:** Bright Yellow

**Hair Color: **Long butt length hair that she cut when she was older in a stylish emo type style that was longer is longer in the front and short in the back. Black with white highlights

**Other: **Black wings the bones on the ends match her eye color. She also has black horns that are short, but very sharp and deadly, and her tail is long pvc shiny black with a deadly tipped end.

**Tattoos, Piercings, Marks, Scars, Etc****:** White markings she was born with start on the inner left side of her eye with markings on her cheek, the white marks skip her neck and cover her shoulder in front, and goes down to her arm, the marks go down her left side down and expand to the left side of her back. The front markings go from the top of her side down to her upper calf on her left leg. Parts of her face are a bright reddish pink color from a run in with wrong person when she was younger, and got it them from a torture session. She has a pink lily tattooed on the underside of her left wrist that's pink with a smoke and vines in the background with a red ribbon behind the lily with the kanji of "Living Luck" above it. She has luck on her wrist because it holds a meaning to her.

**Spiritual Abilities and Warfare**

**Abilities: **Can use Ice, Water, and Darkness. When she is angry her nails grow into long black demonic claws. She has super speed, strength and heightened senses. She also has vertical access (walk on walls and ceilings) She also the ability to drain other's life force around her in small doses so she's doesn't have to feed and kill someone. Energy healing and telepathy but she tries to ignore it.

**Trained Weapon: **She is trained in hand to hand combat, though she can use projectile weapons she prefers hand to hand.

**Weapon of Choice: **She made special black gloves with small spikes on the knuckles

**Special Items or Equipment: **She has a small black book with a number of spells given to her by an elder she met when she was on her own who taught her many things, and in the book is a dried up Christmas rose that was a gift from her mentor showing she had completed the training. She also has a long black chain she wears on her hip, no one knows why she wears it but she never takes it off her clothing.

**Mounts: **A black and white mare with matching yellow eyes and two horns behind her ears, her name is Willow. A pure black stallion named Takai, with sharp demonic teeth.

**Religion: **Wiccan

**Other information**

**Personality traits: **Loving, kind, outgoing. Mostly cold and bitchy to anyone she does not hold dear, very manipulative, intelligent, doesn't hold much remorse for life or regret. She is also very cocky and self confident in her abilities of word play and combat.

**Problems: **She is too untrusting when it comes to people; she closes herself off to everyone but her sister and her children. She also has anxiety and to protective.

**Education: **In her travelings she has learned many things. She gets any knowledge she can, she is very well educated in hunting, and reading people easily without dipping into their thoughts. She is also educated in poison makings and bombs.

**Languages spoken**: English, Latin, Greek, Italian and Irish

**Hobbies: **Singing, Dancing, Writing, Reading, Mixing Poisons and Bombs.

**Animal: **Black Mamba, Metallic Blue Tarantula, Thick Tailed Scorpion, Poison Dart Frog.

**Flowers: **Christmas Roses, Wolfs Bane, Belladonna, Blood Flower, Fox Glove, Oleander

**Gem and Metals: **Garnet, Onyx, Amethyst, Marble

**Primary Element: **Darkness

**Secondary Element: **Ice

**Colors: **Black, Silver, White and Red

**Views, Morals, and Standings**

**Going to War: **Her view on war is that war is inevitable, no matter what you do to avoid it. Someone will always find something to fight to wage war no matter how big or small. Wars have been around since the beginning of time, she feels it is a part of life and there is no reason to run from it. She will use words if need be but she prefers the bloodshed, though she tries to be peaceful for her sister's sake, she can't help what's in her nature.

**Pacifist or Antagonist? **She is an Antagonist; she will start a fight if she feels the need. She will always end a fight to; she normally starts a fight with words.

**History**

When she was born to her mother Arzu Pyros, her so called father Vernon and she came to the conclusion she had to be rid of because of her markings, dark black hair with white and her eyes of a bright yellow. She was born was with white markings on the left side of her face, down her neck down her left arm, down to her side, all the way down to the top of her calf, her black horns and tails very short and stubby. When she was a baby it looked like half of her body was white. Her species was a vampire and succubus mixed. Her parents sent away, thinking it would be better for the family if she was gone. They left her in the woods, where a nomad found her and raised her as her own even though it was clear she was at least part demon. She was raised in a cave the nomad called home, the nomad was named Sarafina who was a dark haired beauty who could not bear a child of her own, she raised Aleydis to be a well educated in hunting. Since that was how they ate, she was taught to use projectile weapons, and sent for a tutor in hand to hand combat. She gave her lessons in reading, writing, art, how to sing and dance. She taught her the languages Sarafina could speak. She taught her to be a peaceful girl, but Aleydis refused. Many years passed before Sarafina told Aleydis the heart breaking truth. When she turned 11 (mortal years) Sarafina told her how she came to find her. Aleydis learned about how she was abandoned and near the city of Kesh. Aleydis had asked what does that matter, Sarafina told her she resembled Arzu Pyros; Aleydis was beside herself caught between misery, anger and self hatred. Aleydis wondered if she did something wrong when she was born, if her markings and demonic appendages were a curse that caused her parents to toss her aside like nothing more than a piece of trash. When she hit 18 (mortal years) she let Sarafina and took off on her own, she had grown to hate herself, but also angered at the thought her own parents tossed away. She only had Sarafina, and she loved her like her mother, but Aleydis wanted to know why she abandoned and left to die. She travelled around learning skills in hand to hand combat, using projectile weapons, making poisons and bombs. She found a tutor who was an assassin who taught her the skills to assassinate someone if she wanted to, though she prefers the long bloody kill. She continued to travel learning about her parents, and then decided she should train her body to endure what her mind could. She started developing her telepathy, which started only a few months earlier. She tested it out on children first because their minds were the easiest to read. She honed her skill, dipping into the minds of anyone to get any helpful information to figure out what her parents were like. She got on by pit pocketing and stealing from banks, she even got involved with a gang where she met the leader Ghost. They hit it off, and were in love… or so she thought, as the relationship went on she could tell he was lying and hiding things from her, making excuses to leave her alone. In their few years together she had four children, Felix, Kittu, Tyler and Auki She finally had enough, and left with her children when they were 5, 3, 2 and 1. She was hurt and angry at ghost, that it made her heart turn even more to stone. She finally decided to face her parents, leaving her children with her trusted friend who was basically like a sister, Ana. Aleydis then started to head towards Kesh, when she got there she ran into her older sister Kalista. She was Indecisive about her sister, but deciding to give her a chance spent a few days with, getting to know her. They became close; Kalista has children of her own. Aleydis loved them dearly; she was learning piece by piece what happened and why her parents left her. She then did some digging and found out as did Kalista Vernon was not their father. Aleydis became so angry she turned fully into her demon for letting her black wings carry her to the imperial palace where her so called parents lived. She burst through the doors, demanding to know why they left her. They calmly replied "You were an unholy spawn, we could not keep you, you would have jeopardized all of our lives. It is better to sacrifice one, for the good of many then have many lives sacrificed to save one." She was beyond enraged, she pulled out to demonic swords that she had no idea where they came from, Vernon stepped in front Arzu with a blade drawn. Aleydis just laughed at him holding her hand out to him with her nails pointed at him, he started to slowly grow weaker as she feed off his life force. Once he was on his knees, she walked over decapitating him, turning to Arzu who had tried using fire against her she splashed out the flames with water laughing sadistically. She pinned her mother down with both swords, smirking evilly. "So you tried to get rid of my older sister, like you got rid of me? You will never know your grandchildren from me, when they ask "Who is grandmother" I will tell them just a woman who held no meaning in my life, and wasn't even worth loving." She leaned down with demonic claws over her heart, she plunged hand into her mother's chest ripping her heart out, laughing coldly she feasted upon her mother's heart happily. Aleydis felt stronger fully feeding from Vernon, and feasting upon the heart of the person who gave birth to her. She left the city without a word, coming back for her children; she lived on her own with them for several months before tracking down their father and devouring him as well. She knew what she did would be considered evil and wrong, but Aleydis was beyond remorse and regret. She always made sure that her children had plenty of food in their bellies before going to hunt and feast upon another soul. Many years by, she finally came back to Kesh her children were 23, 17, 15 and 14. She came back and found her sister had taken over, and the House of Ailae was in place. Her child Tyler who was the second youngest went off and married Lucy who is now Aleydis daughter in law. Aleydis watched her children take leave, all except little Auki who decided to stay with her mother. A few months passed, where came across a young man. He seemed harmless enough, but Aleydis learned just because someone looked harmless, that didn't mean they weren't. She knew something was off about him, she couldn't tell what it was and she was irritated she couldn't place it but she let it slide. She started seeing him, getting to know him. She started growing butterflies, the feeling she hadn't felt in years. She let him into her life, when he asked her to be his, she happily said yes without regret. Auki even accepted him as her father so Aleydis decided maybe she could really give him a chance. Kalista came to her one day and asked her to be the lady of the house, which Aleydis accepted happily. She was content, though her burning anger and hatred never subsided she learned to hide it from all those who looked at her.


End file.
